Fantasmas del pasado
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: -¡Neji! – chilló la morena con alegría, de repente pareció que lo olvidó todo, corrió hacia él, no le importó un pepino que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, que su familia estuviera presente, la misma Hokage que había venerado desde niña, estuviera ahí, la especialista en Armas de la aldea corrió hacia él, y no le importó nada más... ¡estaba vivo!


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fantasmas del pasado.**

El sol calaba sobre sus ojos y la joven de cabellos castaños, se llevó una mano a la altura de su frente, emulando una visera para tapar el sol, pero unos segundos después la baja, llevando ambas manos a la altura del piso, se siente mareada y desorientada, enfoca sus orbes avellana en sus dedos los cuales se entierran en la tierra apeñuscada y el tacto de la tierra entre sus nudillos, le hace preguntarse si todo lo que había pasado, había sido real o _solo un mero mal sueño._

La joven se levantó sintiendo las piernas débiles; y mirando a un lado y al otro, se dispone a buscar a sus amigos; reconoce a algunos shinobis, solo de vista; los gritos de congoja y los llantos de alegría resuenan en sus oídos, pero ella no presta atención, quiere encontrarlos, quiere encontrar a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a él.

A la distancia puede distinguir una brillante cabellera rubia que llamó su atención, entornó sus ojos contra la esbelta y hermosa kunoichi; Ino se acercaba a su equipo; presurosa la castaña adelanta sus pasos lo más que puede, pero sus piernas no reaccionan como le hubiera gustado, se siente como un cervatillo acabado de nacer.

-¡Tenten-chan! – Escucha de pronto a su lado y unos fuertes brazos salidos de no sabía donde se enroscaron en su cintura, la joven alzó la vista para mirar a quien le había capturado:

-¡Lee!

-Se terminó – dijo él con voz alegre – ¡Hemos ganado! –Y la morena se limitó a verlo con curiosidad, sonreía, pero no de una forma alegre como él siempre lo hacía, era una sonrisa nostálgica, que no supo como identificar, sus amigos poco a poco se acercaban, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai… todos se veían como seguro ella debía estarlo en ese momento, cansados, con la ropa maltrecha, el cabello desordenado, la joven intentó decir algo, pero apenas abrió sus labios, un algo más interesante atrajo su atención.

A la distancia, pudo verlos, a ella, a él; a los herederos del clan Hyuga; Hinata caminaba hacia sus amigos a trompicones, a su lado su primo, echándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros, sus labios se contraían en una mueca dolorosa, caminaba arrastrando los pies, estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, a excepción de unas vendas que cubrían su pecho casi en su totalidad, Tenten, miró la escena; el conocido por ser un genio se detuvo y cruzó sus ojos platinados contra los de ella; la mueca maltrecha que surcaba su rostro, se transmutó y una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios, la morena casi sintió que el tiempo se paralizó, sus latidos se intensificaron y sintió sus ojos quemar.

-¡Neji! – chilló la morena con alegría, de repente pareció que lo olvidó todo, corrió hacia él, no le importó un pepino que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, que su familia estuviera presente, la misma Hokage que había venerado desde niña, estuviera ahí, la especialista en Armas de la aldea corrió hacia él, y no le importó nada más, ni siquiera que Hinata casi cayera cuando le soltó para no estorbar; y el cuadro que se presentó frente a ella lo dejó perpleja, Tenten se agazapaba al cuello del Genio Hyuga, le escuchó quejarse adolorido, pero ni siquiera eso le hizo soltarlo, sus manos se aferran a sus cabellos, y se siente temblar de manera casi incontrolable; a lo lejos le parece escuchar una frase amortiguada por una tímida Hinata.

-Ehh… Tenten-san… Neji-niisan está… muy herido lo mejor sería que… -pero la heredera del Clan no puede decir más sus palabras quedan ahogadas de la impresión, la kunoichi de orbes plateados tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y restregarse los ojos para confirmar que era cierto lo que estaba viendo; Tenten besaba en los labios primo, sus manos se enterraban en su cabellera, y parecía querer fusionarse con él en ese mismo momento; Hinata miró a Neji y aunque la sorpresa fue la primera reacción del moreno, pronto mutó por un beso que fue recibido de buena gana, a lo lejos sus amigos soltaron chillidos de exaltación, algunos silbaron, gratamente sorprendidos, unos más sonreían como si hubiesen esperado ese tipo de reacción desde hacía mucho.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto! – soltó Kiba con picardía.

-Ya lo sospechaba – Contestó una madura Temari mientras sonreía orgullosa, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención en lo más mínimo.

Tenten separó sus labios después de unos segundos y sus ojos se clavaron contra los de él, de manera desafiante, frunció su ceño, lo había creído muerto, pensó que la había dejado sola en ese mundo, y por ello jamás podría perdonarle, hizo su mano un puño, y golpeó con suavidad su hombro, luego inclinándose sobre su oído susurrando solo para que él le escuchara, soltó:

-Si un día vuelves a intentar jugar el papel de héroe, ¡te matare!

 **0000000000**

La castaña, llegó a la enorme mansión Hyuga y pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, casi prefería estar pasando nuevamente por la cuarta guerra ninja antes que enfrentarse a aquello, aun no puede creer que ya hubiera pasado casi un año tras el fin de la guerra, el tiempo jamás le había parecido que transcurriera más lento, las largas sesiones en el hospital acompañando a Neji en su recuperación, le habían parecido interminables, sobre todo cuando él se mostraba demasiado agotado tras una sesión de chakra curativo muy extenuante, pero finalmente cuando después de varios meses le dieron de alta, jamás creyó que pudiera ser más feliz.

Más feliz… claro hasta ese momento, la joven restregó sus dedos, nerviosa contra la tela de su vestido, y mirando temerosa la enorme madera delante de su nariz, llevó sus manos hacia su pequeña bolsa de mano, de donde sacó de manera presurosa una polvera con espejo donde el reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una hermosa mujer joven la cual estrenaba un nuevo estilo de cabello; sujeto con chonguitos como su costumbre, pero con un par de trenzas saliendo por la parte de detrás de su cabeza; la morena sonrió nerviosa a su reflejo y sus ojos mostraron la determinación que siempre había tenido, metiendo con rapidez la polvera dentro de su bolsa, llevó una mano hacia su cuello, girándolo con fuerza haciendo un ruido molesto, luego poniendo sus manos como puños delante de su nariz, accedió para sí misma dándose ánimos.

 _-Vamos, Tenten, tú puedes… ¡tú puedes!_ -La joven tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y solo unos segundos después se abre; por él por supuesto, vestido de manera casi exageradamente elegante, traje sastre, corbata y mancuernillas de oro, y ella se sonroja al verlo sintiéndose como una pordiosera en comparación a él, su vestido de estampado de flores primaveral le parece poco menos que un chiste, casi lamentó no tener algo más formal para la ocasión.

-¡¿Por qué te vestiste así?! – Chilló ella con un dedo acusador mientras él mira su propia ropa sin comprender del todo su acusación.

-¿Hay algo malo? –Pregunta él en tono casi aburrido.

-¡Si! –Contesta ella con desesperación – Bueno… no… pero… - Y él se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella le mira furibunda – Pero… no dejo de pensar que tú te vez como un modelo de revista y yo… solo como yo… Tenten con un vestido que compró en una rebaja. –Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él genio, y sin poder evitarlo, besó cariñosamente su frente cuando pasó a su lado.

-Estas perfecta – Y sus dedos volaron hacia su mano, enredándolos con los de ella – Vamos… Hiashi-sama nos está esperando. –Y jaló de su novia con suavidad por su brazo, mientras ella al escuchar el nombre de su tío no hizo más que temblar.

-Neji…. No… aguarda... ¿estás seguro que tenemos que hacer esto?! Es decir…. –balbuceó ella sintiéndose verdaderamente torpe. -¿De verdad se usa todavía que se presente la novia de su sobrino frente a la familia? digo… después de que él nos encontrara el otro día en tu habitación, no creo que tenga dudas al respecto…

Neji rió entre dientes mientras jalaba a su aterrada novia, la cual no hacía más que caminar lo más lento que pudiera.

-Es la tradición de la familia Hyuga presentar oficialmente a las parejas de los herederos… (Naruto ya pasó por ello) oficialmente debías ser presentada frente a todo el consejo de los Hyuga, Bouke y Souke… -Y la sola mención de ese hecho hizo temblar a la morocha- pero no quería nada demasiado formal y solicité solo una audiencia con Hiashi-sama.

-Pero Neji… -Replicó la exaltada morena - ¿y si no le caigo bien?

Neji alzó las cejas mientras contestaba divertido:

-Tenten… te conoce desde que éramos genins.

-¡Pero nunca como la novia de su sobrino! – Contestó ella casi con un chillido -¿Qué tal si piensa que no soy digna de ti? ¿Qué tal si cree que puedo ser una mala influencia? ¿Qué tal si tiene otros planes para el heredero del Bouke y quiere casarte con Hinata?

-¿Casado con Hinata-sama? –Repitió él intentando ocultar el desagrado que le suponía dicha declaración.

-¡Sí! – Contestó ella paranoicamente -¿O qué tal si quiere emparentarte con alguien más digno de ti… alguien con Ino… Sakura o Temari? –Neji rodó los ojos apresurando sus pasos, entre más pronto terminara con ello, más pronto se acabarían las ideas disparatadas de su novia.

-Estarás bien… no pasará nada. –Dijo él deteniéndose delante de una puerta de aspecto clásico, Tenten casi sintió que sufriría un infarto, su novio a su lado tocó la puerta y solo una vez que recibieron una respuesta afirmativa esta puerta se abrió. Tenten se aferró a la mano de Neji, y él tuvo que contener un quejido cuando sintió como sus uñas se clavaron contra su piel casi fantasmal, Hiashi Hyuga en compañía de Hinata y Hanabi les esperaba en medio de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes –Dijo Neji cual saludo a su tío el cual accedió con una cabezada de cabeza elegante.

-Así que usted es la novia de mi sobrino. –Saludó él dirigiéndose hacia Tenten, mientras Hinata y Hanabi le miraban con orgullo, la castaña se irguió todo lo alto que era, e hizo una reverencia profunda.

-Tenten Ama, Hiashi-sama – Contestó atropelladamente. –buenas…. buenas…

Hiashi accedió con una cabezada seca, mientras señalaba un par de cojines delante de él indicándoles que podían acercarse, Tenten camino hacia los mismos con Neji a su lado y agradeció a una sirvienta que le sirvió una copa de sake apenas sus rodillas se clavaron contra su mullido cojin.

-Dígame Tenten-san, hace cuanto que es novia de mi sobrino. –Preguntó él curioso y Neji frunció el ceño, pudo notar como sus ojos volaron hacia su prima menor, estaba seguro que esa pregunta había sido idea de la pequeña y entrometida Hanabi, que sonreía de una forma que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, Neji negó con la cabeza, habían esquivado por años esa pregunta.

-Eh… desde… los catorce, Hiashi-sama. –Contestó una avergonzada Tenten, recordando como a la tierna edad de catorce años, en medio de un agotador entrenamiento, entre una lluvia torrencial, cubiertos de lodo de pies a cabeza; entre maldiciones, sonrojos y balbuceos, él le había robado su primer beso.

-¡¿Los catorce?! – repitieron al unisonó Hinata y Hanabi sorprendidas, mientras Neji con un leve rubor en sus mejillas accedía con una cabezada seca.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Hiashi llevando a sus labios una copa de sake, y Tenten le imitó conteniendo el deseo de escupirlo era demasiado dulce para su gusto. –tomando en cuenta ese tiempo de relación, está de más que sugiera prudencia.

-¿Prudencia? –Preguntó Tenten de manera inocente.

-Neji es un heredero de una familia con un Kekkei Genkai, Tenten-san… debe saber que no estamos en favor de la concepción sin una debida planificación.

 _-¿Concepción?_ –Repitió Tenten sintiendo que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y se encogió en hombros, intentando desaparecer, sabía que haberlos encontrado saliendo de la habitación de Neji con la ropa a medio poner no sería algo en lo que estuviera demasiado contento; a su lado pudo escuchar a Neji carraspeaba su garganta de forma incomoda.

-No te preocupes tío, el coito siempre ha sido con la debida protección. –Contestó Neji con una sonrisa ladina, y Tenten miró a su novio con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, Hanabi a su lado soltó una carcajada que rápidamente calló cuando Hinata le dio un codazo en las costillas sonrojada, Hiashi Hyuga quedó mudo por un segundo, no era un hombre anticuado, por muchas restricciones que pusiera o dijera, sabía que lo más normal era que una pareja joven fuera sexualmente activa, pero tampoco estaba demasiado cómodo hablando sobre la vida sexual de su sobrino.

-Muy bien… -dijo Hiashi aclarando su garganta ruidosamente, enfocó sus ojos en su Neji los cuales volaron desde sus mejillas arreboladas hasta sus manos firmemente entrelazadas. –Neji eres un hombre inteligente, sé que sabrás comportarte… Tenten-san… un placer… espero que pueda soportar el mal genio de mi sobrino y posteriormente añadirse a la familia Hyuga. –Y si más el actual patriarca del clan, salió con porte elegante, Neji miró la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

-¡Eres un bruto! – chilló Tenten mientras luchaba por propinarle un coscorrón.

0000000

Tenten caminó por el enorme balcón de la gigantesca mansión del Kazekage en Suna, escuchado los pasos amortiguados de sus tacones contra los adoquines; a lo lejos podía escuchar la música y los sonidos típicos de una feliz celebración; la chica sonrió mientras se recargaba contra una barrera de piedra que hacía de barandal sentándose sobre la misma, recogiendo el largo vestido de noche con el cual iba ataviada, y abrazándose a si misma levantó su cara hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas.

-¿Tenten? –La chica se irguió sobre sí misma, más sin embargo no se giró, no tuvo que hacerlo para reconocer quien era el que había hablado; conocía perfectamente su voz.

-Neji… -Replicó ella casi con desdén. - ¿has terminado ya de pelear? –Finalizó la maestra de armas sin dignarse a verlo, sin dejar de enfocar sus ojos al cielo, lo escuchó acercarse a ella, tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente, se recargó contra la barrera de piedra, mirando de reojo a la morocha, que no había mudado ni siquiera un poco su postura.

-No fue una pelea.

-Golpeaste a Kankuro… -Contestó ella recriminatoriamente, mirándole por fin, enfocando sus ojos oscuros contra los claros de él, y pudo ver en su expresión que él no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho, Tenten negó con la cabeza: - No sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no estaba en sus cinco sentidos… estaba demasiado tomado. –Le recriminó ella recordando como el marionetista le había robado un beso unos momentos antes, ante la mirada absorta del Genio Hyuga, el cual no siendo conocido por su buen humor, descargó su ira contra el moreno, estampándole un puño en el rostro, aunque lo cierto era que él nunca le había caído del todo bien el hermano del Kazekage.

-Créeme, Kankuro sabía más de lo que crees…

-…si no hubiese estado a tu lado Lee… le hubieras… -Neji intentó terminar la oración por ella, pero estaba seguro que no iba a tomar del todo bien, que le dijera: "partido la cabeza".

-Le has gustado a Kankuro desde hace años… casi me atrevería a decir desde aquel examen cuando teníamos 12… no te quitaba la mirada de encima… –Se excusó penosamente el genio, mientras ella negaba con enfado.

-Estaba peleando contra su hermana… era obvio que estaría mirando el combate, no propiamente a mí. –Dijo ella totalmente sorprendida de que aún recordara ese tiempo tan lejano – Bonito recuerdo que tendrá Temari de su boda… no me sorprendería que no volvieran a invitarnos a nada.

Finalizó ella volviendo a enfocar su vista en el cielo y él guardó silencio mientras ella se encogía en hombros, siempre le había parecido fascinante la vista del desierto tal ardiente y desafiante de día, tan helado e igualmente desafiante por la noche, el viento arreció y ella tembló débilmente, mientras su novio ponía a su lado intentar brindándole calor sin atreverse a tocarle.

-¿Qué miras? –Se atrevió a preguntar por fin el genio, tras unos eternos minutos de absoluto silencio.

-Las estrellas… -Y señaló con un dedo hacia las mismas –A miles de kilómetros de aquí… todas estas tonterías de celos parecerían tan insignificante. -Dijo ella recargando su cabeza contra sus propios hombros -sabes… lo que dicen de los celos, Neji… que indican inseguridad. –Dijo ella volviéndose hacia él, bajando de la barrera de piedra… y como si fuera una suave reprimenda añadió: –Jamás creí que fueras tan inseguro, Neji… me sorprende mucho de ti… vamos, vayamos a la fiesta quiero disculparme oficialmente con Temari y Shikamaru.

Intentó andar pero su novio apenas si se movió, Tenten se volvió hacia él, notando como el brazo de Neji se había apresado de una de sus muñecas, y ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Neji? –llamó ella, y él se abalanzó sobre ella, apresándole contra la barrera de piedra y él, rodeó su fino cuerpo con sus manos y se apoderó de su boca, Tenten pudo sentir como le cortó el aliento con sus labios, él actuaba como jamás había hecho antes, pudo sentir como sus manos masajeaban su espalda, serpenteando por su columna, hasta detenerse en su glúteos, Tenten inacostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamiento, se tensó entre sus brazos, pero él no se detuvo, haciendo presión con su cuerpo, la obligó a sentarse sobre la barrera, encontrándose un lugar cómodamente entre sus piernas.

-Neji... ¿Qué estás...? –Trató de decir ella repentinamente avergonzada a unos metros podía escuchar el bullicio de una fiesta concurrida, si alguien se dignara a mirar por la ventana o salir por el balcón.

- _Shhh_... –Fue la respuesta del Hyuga, que ya no le escuchaba más, deslizó sus labios por su cuello, definiendo su finura con la punta de su nariz, podía sentir la piel erizada de Tenten con cada suave toque, y una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a su rostro.

-Neji... ¡nos verán! –Y en silencio, el moreno, mordisqueó con suavidad su mandíbula, posando un beso húmedo. -Neji... –Llamó una vez más, y él le escuchó mientras sus labios parecían tener vida propia sobre su cuello, el genio se abrió camino entre sus piernas, en la apertura de su vestido, encontró un camino hacia su sexo y con delicadeza apretó el punto más sensible: - _Ahhh_... _Sigue_ –Siseó ella, con la respiración acelerada y el pulso apresurado, pero apenas pronunció dichas palabras, él se detuvo, Tenten abrió los ojos extrañada, el calor de moreno se había apartado y sus manos se habían alejado, la kunoichi, frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación:

Neji, que como siempre guardaba la compostura, estaba frente a ella, estoico y perfecto, y si no fuera por el leve rubor que iluminaba el rostro de él, dudaría que tal cosa hubiera pasado.

-¿Alguien inseguro haría algo como esto?–Dijo él al fin, y Tenten le miró con los ojos como platos, a eso se resumía todo, le había besado y tocado, solo para demostrar su punto, la castaña aún podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban, el palpitante hormigueo en el bajo vientre y las mariposas dentro del estomago, le hubiera golpeado, si hubiese tenido fuerza.

-¡Estas demente! –Chilló ella, llevando una de sus manos hacia su cuello, podía sentir una pequeña incomodidad, ahí donde antes le había besado, seguramente le iban a salir un cardenal, y por la posición en su cuello no podía usar nada que pudiera disimularlo.

-Pero no inseguro. –Repitió él, sonriendo malicioso, mientras Tenten le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Pero si eres celoso! –Contestó ella, sonrojándose con violencia.

-¿Y que si lo fuera?

-Eres imposible –Farfulló ella enfadada –Vamos… ¡quiero disculparme con Temari… y largarnos a nuestra habitación!

-¿Nuestra habitación? – Preguntó Neji lleno de curiosidad.

-Esto no ha terminado… Neji Hyuga. –Contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

0000000

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Neji abriendo la puerta de la casa haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, Tenten traspasó el umbral mirando de un lado a otro, escrutando con sus vivarachos ojos chocolate el edificio vacío.

-¡Me encanta! –Contestó ella con una sonrisa amplia, volviéndose hacia él añadió sarcásticamente: - ¡muy cálido! ¿Disculpa por dónde voy a radiología?

Y la respuesta le borró la sonrisa al Hyuga:

-Si no te gusta solo tienes que decirlo.

-Solo bromeo –Contestó ella golpeteándole en las costillas cual gesto amistoso - me gusta… ¡es muy tú! –Respondió ella girando sobre sí misma admirando el lugar, dejando de lado la broma, el edificio era totalmente del estilo del Hyuga, simple y elegante, con enormes paredes altas y blancas, haciendo un evidente contraste con el oscuro piso: - ¿ahora me dirás finalmente porque estamos aquí?… Espera… ¡no me digas! –Chilló ella llevando una mano a su boca fingiendo estar aterrorizada - ¡Eres un despiadado asesino en serie y has estado todo el tiempo buscando a una preciosa y encantadora joven haciéndola caer en tus redes, para convertirla en tu enésima víctima!

Neji le miró con gesto aburrido, antes de soltar un bufido:

-¡Sí, claro! –Contestó él con sarcasmo - cuando encuentres a una "preciosa y encantadora joven" por aquí, házmelo saber.

-¡Ja, ja! –Contestó ella rodando los ojos. -¡Que gracioso! ¡Me matas de la risa, Hyuga!

-¿Quieres escuchar que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿O aguardo para que sueltes alguna más de tus disparatadas fantasías?

-Suéltalo, ya.

-Es mía. –Contestó él sonriendo con orgullo al tiempo que mostraba una llave frente a su nariz y Tenten miró la diminuta llave plateada antes de soltar un bufido, sorprendida.

-¡No! –Respondió Tenten con ambos ojos puestos en la pequeña llave -¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Qué clase de persona normal puede comprar una casa como esta a los 19 años?!

-Tu novio –Razonó él como si no fuera más que evidente: - con un buen esquema de ahorros y un conveniente fideicomiso que dejó mi padre en su testamento.

Tenten le miró boquiabierta, -¿realmente Neji era propietario de esa casa? ¿O estaría jugándole una broma? No, él no solía bromear con ese tipo de cosas… sabía que él solía ser una persona parca y sin sentido del humor, lo cierto debía ser lo que le había dicho él, sin embargo aún no lo creía posible. ¡Realmente él a los 19 años había podido adquirir una casa! ¡Ella tenía que ahorrar para comprarse un par de botas nuevas! –

El Hyuga sonrió más que satisfecho con la expresión de su novia, mentiría si no dijera que esperaba esa reacción de parte de su castaña persona, Neji se separó de ella y empezó a abrir diferentes puertas.

-Tiene cuatro cuartos, dos baño y medio, jardín al frente, está cerca de la Academia y lejos de la mansión Hyuga.

-Espera… espera… ¡espera! -Dijo ella apenas empezando a digerir la información recibida: -¿Entonces es en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Planeas emanciparte de los Hyuga?

-No lo digas como si fuera un niño, después de todo ya tengo 19. –Respondió él abriendo una última puerta la cual daba vista hacia un pequeño jardín soleado, Tenten guardó para sí misma sus replicas y miró el verde pasto extendiéndose a lo largo del pequeño jardín, podía recorrerlo de dos zancadas si lo quería, pero lo cierto era que le gustó, más porque en un extremo del mismo, al pie de un hermoso árbol, crecía una pequeña planta de girasoles.

-¡Girasoles! –Respondió Tenten inclinándose a la altura de las flores: - ¡Amo los girasoles!

Y la sonrisa de Neji fue aún mayor, lo sabía por supuesto, Tenten solía ser tan extrovertida que era simplemente imposible que él no lo supiera, razón por eso mandó plantarlas ahí, Neji se acercó a Tenten por detrás, (la cual seguía mirando las flores con una sonrisa) y dijo la noticia:

-Me mudaré aquí en un par de meses.

Tenten olvidó por unos segundos las flores y se irguió quedando casi a la altura del Hyuga, le preocupaba como su tío llegaría a tomarlo, después de todo, él era conocido por ser un hombre en extremo severo:

-¿Y Hiashi-sama?

-¿Mi tío? –Preguntó Neji alzando las cejas –Bueno… él lo sabe y lo aprueba y aunque no fuera así, no puede hacer nada, oficialmente ya soy mayor de edad.

Tenten accedió dando una cabezada, y volvió su vista hacia la casa, camino hacia ella con desenfado echando los brazos detrás de la cabeza:

-Es un lugar bonito… aunque no crees que es demasiado grande solo para ti… digo… ¿para qué demonios quiere un hombre solo, una casa con cuatro habitaciones?

-Bueno. –Dijo él regresando hacia la casa y entrando detrás de ella: -Había pensando en un estudio… un cuarto para las visitas… y la última… para lo que quiera meter ahí mi compañero de piso.

-¿Compañero de piso? ¿Planeas compartir este lugar con alguien?

-Si… con algún miembro de mi equipo… tal vez.

-¡¿Lee?! –Preguntó ella mirándole repentinamente sorprendida: -¡Neji, tú y Lee viviendo bajo el mismo techo sería una catástrofe… se matarían al primer día!

-No me refiero a Lee.

Tenten quedó muda y limitó a verle con los ojos abiertos de par en par:

-¡¿Quieres que me mude contigo?!

-¿Por qué no?

Tenten rió nerviosamente:

-Porque es una locura, ¡apenas tenemos diecinueve!

-¿Y?

-Mi padre me mataría –Chilló Tenten con el rostro sonrojado: - jamás dejaría que me mudara con un chico, lo has oído en más de una ocasión, ¡mi Tenten solo saldrá de esta casa con la bendición de un sacerdote sobre su cabeza!

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo. –Contestó él, metiendo la mano dentro de una bolsa pequeña de su porta shurikens, Tenten miró todo en cámara lenta cuando miró como él sacaba la argolla y la ponía frente a su nariz. –No es nueva, era de mi madre, tal vez tengamos que ajustarla a tu medida. –Y dicho eso, tomó la mano de Tenten y la puso como dictaba la tradición en su mano izquierda del dedo anular, el anillo le venía como un guante.

-Si es una broma, ¡juro que te mato!

-¿Porque bromearía con algo como esto?

-¿No se supone que tienes que ponerte en rodillas? –Contestó una avergonzada Tenten unos segundos después, Neji le miró rodando los ojos.

-Tenten. –Y ella no pudo aguantarlo más, se colgó a su brazo moviendo su cabeza de forma frenética.

-¡Si, claro que sí… acepto… acepto!

0000000000

Tenten restregó sus manos nerviosa delante de la doctora que simplemente se limitaba a ver una carpeta, luego a verla a ella y luego otra vez a la carpera, Tenten tamborileo sus dedos desesperada contra el escritorio de metal.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó ella ansiosa. -¿Ya sabes qué es?

-Bueno… Tenten… parece ser que era lo que suponías… –Dijo Sakura sin poder evitar la sonrisa tendiéndole un papel –Permíteme ser la primera en felicitarte… los mareos, los desmayos y la nauseas matutinas tienen una razón… ¡Felicidades!

-¿Felicidades? –Repitió Tenten sintiendo que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

-¡Estás embarazada! –Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa que apenas si le cabía en el rostro, lo cierto era que de todas sus amigas, Tenten era quien faltaba por quedar en cinta.

-¡Embarazada! –Exclamó Tenten mirando a la Haruno como si no pudiera creerlo –No puede ser… ¡es una broma!

-Por lo general no bromearía con algo como esto… -Contestó Sakura perdiendo su sonrisa casi al instante: - ¿Está todo bien… Neji quiere tener hijos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… la verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho al respecto… -Confesó Tenten, lo cierto era que los últimos meses que había pasado a su lado, los dos habían estado tan ocupados para hablar de ese tema que ni siquiera lo tenían contemplado - Pero claro… supongo que es evidente… no nos hemos estado cuidado como debíamos… supongo que debe hacerse a la idea… pero… embarazada… no creí que… bueno… de verdad… no creí que fuera tan pronto… apenas tenemos seis meses de casados y queríamos hacer muchas cosas antes de empezar una familia… -Tenten miró con vergüenza a su amiga mientras rascaba tímidamente su brazo izquierdo –Lo siento… es solo que aún no me imagino todavía en el papel de madre…

-Nadie está preparado para eso… -Dijo Sakura mirando una fotografía de su familia por encima de su escritorio, en donde Sasuke Uchiha, y ella misma sonreían hacia la cámara, y la Haruno además llevaba en sus brazos un manojo de mantas donde podía verse apenas la manita pequeña de un bebe: – Pero te garantizo que todo estará bien… tienes apenas 9 semanas… si mis cálculos son correctos nacerá en el mismo mes que Neji… poco después del segundo hijo de Naruto y Hinata, tú hijo tendrá varios primos con quien jugar.

Y la castaña accedió con una sonrisa y una cabezada de su cabeza, mientras bajaba su mano hacia su aún plano vientre, donde imagino sentir un pequeño latido.

-Si… eso será una suerte… si… tienes razón… muchas gracias, Sakura. -La castaña salió del consultorio con un sobre gigantesco y aún temblando de la impresión de la noticia, tendría que decírselo a Neji enseguida… pero él había salido a una misión con su equipo Anbu… y no estaba segura como podría contactarlos… bien podría solicitarle a Kakashi-sensei algún halcón de la oficina del Hokage para poder darle buena noticia, la castaña miró el sobre, su vientre y luego sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

 _-Ella y Neji tendrían un hijo, su primer hijo…_ -Y antes siquiera de poder dar un paso, una voz profunda le detuvo.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, y ella se volvió con velocidad hacia la pared, donde un shinobi ataviado con ropas Anbu, le miraba Tenten supo que era él, no era necesario ni que se sacara la máscara, sorprendida, preguntó lo que era evidente:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Terminé rápido la misión… -Dijo él sacándose la máscara y guardándola en su porta shurikens, -El resto del equipo está debe estar ahora mismo entregando el reporte a Kakashi-sama en la torre del Hokage.

-Terminaste varios días antes –Dijo Tenten enfocando su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños ninguno demasiado profundo. –No habrás cometido ninguna imprudencia, para llegar pronto.

-No te preocupes por ello. –Contestó él restándole importancia y sin dejar de mirar el sobre que llevaba entre sus manos volvió a preguntar -¿Y bien?... ¿Cuál fue el diagnostico?

-Estoy embarazada – Dijo ella al fin con voz fuerte y pronto un largo silencio se coló entre los dos, Neji miró su rostro en espera de que dijera que era una broma o algo parecido, pero luego, apenas unos segundos pasaron, Neji susurró de forma queja: _"Byakugan"_ con el cual escaneó de arriba hacia abajo a su esposa, la cual poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cadera esperó.

-En efecto… -Dijo él unos segundos después desapareciendo su técnica: - Hay un pequeño casi imperceptible flujo de chackra fluyendo dentro de ti… además supongo que era evidente… los mareos… los desmayos… las nauseas… no hemos sido precisamente cuidadosos estos últimos meses.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? –Preguntó Tenten alzando las cejas mientras Neji negaba con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Hiashi-sama… estará contento de saber que hay una confirmación del nacimiento de un heredero por parte del Bouke en camino.

-Si… claro… -Contestó ella restregando sus dedos nerviosa – Pero ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Estás contento de que tú y yo tengamos un hijo, Neji? –Preguntó Tenten con voz trémula mientras daba vueltas en por el camino - apenas acabamos de casarnos… no pensé que estaría embarazada tan pronto… pensé que al menos podríamos tomarnos un año para disfrutar nuestra vida de casados… y tú apenas acabas de obtener tu capitanía y yo… mi ascenso en la academia… no creí que…

Neji miraba a su esposa con paciencia y luego evitando que caminara más, se puso frente a ella, le detuvo por los brazos y añadió con una sonrisa, Tenten se perdió en su mirada, pocas veces había visto ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos plateados.

-Tenten… detente por un segundo, nada de eso importa… tendremos un hijo, Tenten… tú y yo… ¡tendremos un hijo! –Repitió él, sin poder evitarlo abrazó fuertemente a la kunoichi, la cual parpadeó sorprendida entre sus brazos, y ella no pudo evitar sentir que los ojos se le humedecian.

0000000000000

Tenten se despertó a media noche mientras escuchaba un suave susurró cerca a ella, la joven estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche a su lado, y prendió la luz de la lámpara topándose con la gigantesca silueta de su esposo, tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija acunándola mientras le daba un biberón con una fórmula para infante previamente preparada.

-¿Neji?

-Perdona no quería despertarte. –Contestó él en voz baja.

-No lo hiciste – mintió ella mientras ahogaba un bostezo –Debiste haberme despertado, acabas de llegar de misión de tu equipo Anbu hace apenas unas horas, estarás agotado.

-No pasa nada… Hana tenía hambre… y tú tienes que levantarte mañana temprano para tus clases con la academia. – Contestó él tomando a la bebe ataviada con un mameluco de color rosado, Tenten ahogó un nuevo bostezo mientras se recorría en la cama, y miraba con exquisita ternura a su pareja, la cual volvió sus ojos hacia la pequeña bebe que se limitaba a beber de su botella.

Tenten recorrió con la vista la habitación y posó sus ojos en un varios portarretratos al lado de su cama, el primero era una foto de su viejo equipo, donde ella, Gai-sensei, y Rock Lee miraban sonrientes a la cámara, Neji se limitaba a estar para la fotografía y tomando en cuenta su mal genio en ese entonces, ya era bastante. Al lado podía ver una fotografía estaba otra más, de ellos dos el día de su boda, ambos vistiendo sendos trajes ceremoniales, Tenten sonreía mientras tomaba de su brazo a su esposo, Neji sonreía de una manera mucho más discreta pero no se podía pasar por alto la imagen de paz y serenidad que el transmitía, la última fotografía era la más reciente había sido tomada unos meses atrás por alguna de las primas de su marido, en ella, acababa de nacer su primera hija, Hana, ella y Neji sonreían a la cámara, mientras abrazaban a su pequeña niña, una exótica combinación de piel blanca, y ojos perlados como su padre y rebeldes mechones castaños como su madre, Tenten sonrió con nostalgia, mientras se volvía hacia su marido.

-Eres un buen padre, Neji. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Lo soy? –Preguntó Neji sin sonreír y ella accedió con una cabezada seca.

-El mejor.

Neji sonrió mientras depositaba sus ojos en su pequeña hija de ojos plateados y cabellos castaños, la niña le miró como si entendiera muchas cosas y llevó sus manitas regordetas hacia su padre, la sonrisa de Neji se convirtió rápidamente en una mirada melancólica mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia las de su pequeña hija, la cual atrapó el dedo pulgar de su padre; el genio miró a la niña en silencio, la cual se negaba a soltar el dedo de su padre; Tenten sonrió mientras se acercaba a él, abrazándolo por detrás, depositó un beso en su espalda desnuda.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Nada… -Contestó él negando con la cabeza.

-Dime… por favor… -Suplicó Tenten sujetándose a su brazo y moviéndolo con suavidad.

Neji bajó su mirada como si el solo hecho de hablar le causara mucho pesar, apretó sus dedos contra el mameluco de la pequeña Hana y luego esbozando una sonrisa triste se volvió hacia su mejor amiga, compañera y esposa:

-Solo en lo mucho que me hubiese gustado haber sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra ninja.

000000000000

Tenten abrió sus ojos mientras miraba todo a su alrededor desconcertada, por un segundo que le supo eterno, le pareció no saber en dónde estaba, pero mientras examinaba de un lado al otro entendió, se había quedado dormida en su tienda de armas ninjas, frente su mostrador, tenía tan poca clientela que ni siquiera corría el riesgo de que le robaran, y mirando hasta el final del mostrador tres armas usadas en la cuarta guerra ninja, las cuales estaban solo como exhibición y no como venta.

 _Suspiró._

Había sido todo un sueño… y fijó sus ojos en su vieja fotografía de equipo, la misma que había visto en su sueño, pero evidentemente si las otras dos fotografías; Tenten llevó una mano hacia su boca, donde aún le parecía sentir el hormigueo de los labios de su antiguo compañero de equipo, había sido muy real…

-Demasiado real. –Suspiró ella sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían, y mordió sus labios intentando quedarse el sabor por unos segundos más.

-¡Tía Tenten! –escuchó a lo lejos una voz infantil que atrajo enseguida su atención, y apenas unos segundos después del dueño de la voz entró como un torbellino a su tienda de armas, seguido de cerca de su padre, su mejor amigo Rock Lee y su hijo Metal Lee, estaban delante de ella. –¡Ya hemos llegado!

-Metal Lee… -Llamó ella aún desconcertada.

-Tenten-chan –Saludó su amigo de casi toda la vida, y aunque ella le había pedido en más de una ocasión que dejara de llamarla de dicha manera, ya que hacía años que había dejado de ser una niña, más él seguía usando ese sufijo tras su nombre, pues las costumbres eran viejas de romper. -¡Vamos ¿o lo has olvidado?! ¡Es el décimo aniversario luctuoso de Neji! Gai-sensei y Hinata-sama ya deben estar ahí…

- _Ahhhh_ … -dijo Tenten accediendo con una cabezada, levantándose en el acto. –Si… lo olvidé por un segundo… me quede dormida… discúlpame… lo olvide… vamos… solamente deja que cierro la tienda.

-¿Tenten? –Volvió a preguntar Lee mientras veía a Tenten empezar a echar cerrojo a todo alrededor -¿Está todo bien? ¿Estabas llorando?

-¡¿Llorando?! –bufó la castaña haciendo un movimiento frenético con sus manos y luego soltando una carcajada de no sabía donde corrió hasta el hijo de su mejor amigo y revolvió amistosamente sus cabellos -¡Por supuesto que no! Que idea tan disparatada la tuya Lee… ¡llorar! ¡ _Pf_!... vamos que no queremos llegar tarde… cierra la puerta detrás de ti cuando salgas ¿quieres?

Lee miró a su amiga alejarse y sonrió con amargura… siempre lo supo, aunque los dos se habían empeñado en negarlo, siempre lo había sabido ese par habían sido algo más que amigos, y la muerte de su viejo camarada le había afectado a Tenten, más de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar, lo que nunca entendió fue el porqué jamás lo admitió, Tenten nunca lloró en su funeral, jamás volvió a mencionar su nombre, ni a mostrarse triste, ella siguió adelante como mejor podía, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de apoyar a sus amigos, sin dejar de ser la orgullosa kunoichi que había sido siempre, suponía que esa fue una de las tantas cosas por las cuales Neji, se enamoró de ella, Tenten era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar.

Los ojos oblongos de Lee se posaron en su vieja fotografía del equipo y pasando una mano vendada por el rostro de su finado compañero de equipo, accedió con una cabezada, a él también le hacía mucha falta.

00000000000

 _ **Y fin… espero que les haya gustado, este fic nació de la inspiración de un capitulo de Bojack, el cual me sacó las de cocodrilo, dedicado a mi querido y finado personaje favorito de Naruto, trate de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al personaje de Neji, pero hay unas partes en donde me deslicé y lo puse más cariñoso por favor hay que tomar en cuenta que es parte del sueño de Tenten :)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos y besos.**_

 _ **María de las Mareas.**_


End file.
